SASUKE UCHIHA must die!
by CHiNXii64
Summary: Somewhat based off the movie 'John Tucker must die' Sakura moves to a new town, with her mother and meets the infamous Sasuke Uchiha and his women...will she become a legend who got him whipped or another babe he threw away? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hopefully this story will work and actually have reviews….so here you go….

This text is the story

_This text is the flashbacks_

**

* * *

SASUKE UCHIHA MUST DIE**

Chapter 1

Meet Me

Hi, My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm invisible. I just moved to a new town…again. It always the same reason…Men.

Its always a perfect date…

"_Honey I'm gonna be home late again, so don't wait up for me!" as Tsunade (A/N: you've could have guessed, Tsunade is Sakura's Mom) placed on her black pumps and walking out the door, leaving poor Sakura with the bogeyman…again._

The perfect escape…

As her mother's date dressed up and ran out of the house, he wasn't aware of little green eyes looking out the window and ighing for not locking the door…again.

And as always the perfect medicine…

As Tsunade was shedding tears, _she dipped her spoon in the 'perfect medicine', chocolate…again._

, 

So once it's all over we'd pack up and move on to the next town. But it's okay I'm totally used to the good bye thing…

As the Haruno's drove away, Sakura looked back at the group that was playing street hockey and waved, knowing that they wouldn't wave back…again

But now it's a new town and new skips- skips are my mother's 'dates'- what else could go wrong?

* * *

Uh, I know it's short but I'm making another chapter….

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hmm…another chapter….another review……makes sense….

OPPS I forgot something in the last chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE 'JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE' AND/OR NARUTO

* * *

Chapter 2

Konoha High: Meet Your Very Own Sasuke Uchiha

Hey, It's me again… It's time to meet Sasuke Uchiha, the man of men. Supposedly his jacked up with money, the looks, the skills and not to mention he's the captain of the basketball team. I only see this guy in school and -guess what- in my job. But what really puzzles me is that he's with other girls…Namely

Tenten –The president of the Konoha High's School News Team-

_"I've been here before, so the food's great here." Sasuke stated as he and his dinner partner looked for good choices. Somehow before I got to there table they started to make out…in public. 'Hmm…I'm getting this strange vibe, but I think I'll come back later.'_

Ino –The Head Cheerleader-

_Hmm…..Something's new…I think it's his new dinner partner…Anywho I walked towards the table and once I got over there, Sasuke snatched Ino's menu and said some orders. I guess he knew what she wanted because she looked impressed, but unfortunely HE'S TOO FAST! Before I could ask what the orders were, he moved his chair over and made out with Ino…in public…again. Somehow I got that weird vibe again._

And last but not least, Hinata –The president of the No Eat Animals Club-

_"I never been to this certain restaurant before but," but after reading the menu, "VEIL! I'm sorry, babe but I didn't know they kill animals!" Sasuke shouted out as he raised himself from his seat. But his girlfriend over there seems to be moved by his words and tried to calm him down, but he moved their lips together and ended up making out…in public…again. That vibe again…_

What's up with that? One guy and three girls? My co-worker says that he dates different girls from different groups so that they don't see each other at all and tells them It's basketball season and his father says no girlfriends, so they have to keep it on the down low. I asked her why, but she broke down crying. Again with that vibe…

* * *

Anyway it's Tuesday and somehow they merged the 1st period gym girls together, but hey who-da-thunking that all of them would be there? Anyway the teacher announced that I'm their side for volley ball. I tried to get to know them, Our first contestant, Ino.

"Hi! I'm name is Sakura and you're Ino, right?" I said, with a friendly gesture, but fate can turn on me.

"Like I care?" Ino retorted, a rather bit too snobbish for my liking, with that she took her place for striking first. Then I heard a 'Sasuke Uchiha' and a loud bang against someone's head. I turned around I found Tenten on the floor holding her head. Ino being Ino had this to say: "Opps, sorry not good at volley ball."

Tenten brushed it off and took her place. I turned around to face the net and only to hear another banging noise against the head and an angry retort.

"I know that wasn't an accident, so you better say sorry!" Tenten shouted at Ino, while towards her.

"You know very well why I hit you!" Replied Ino, already trying bitch slap her.

But soon the shy, meek, veggie eating, Hinata came and deiced to intervene.

"Girls, Girls! There is not reason to fight!" Hinata said trying to pry the women off from each other.

"There's a perfectly good reason!" Ino said

"What?" Hinata asked.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" with that it was all silence, until the two other girls let out a "WHAT!"…and with that a three-way cat fight began. Me and the gym teacher tried to stop them until I let a "What's wrong with you guys? You're fighting over a guy?"

I was gonna say more but the teacher pointed to all four of us and said DETENTION!

* * *

Okay much, longer now…..I'm trying to remember the movie

Anywho, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still hoping that more reviews are coming in…

IN CASE YOU FORGOT

This text is the story

_This text is flashbacks_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T 'JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE' NOR NARUTO! SO LEAVE ME BE!

Also, just realzed that there might some minor changes to the charaters...heheheh...DON'T HURT ME!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Other Uchiha + Detention + Plans SASUKE'S REP!

I was walking into the library were I saw this guy listening to music. That guy looks strangely familiar. Anywho I sat down and opened my books until hear him sing. Believe me it wasn't great either, but that was then he noticed me.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there." He stated

"Oh, it's okay, I'm used to it."

Just then I saw Sasuke Uchiha Having something written on his hand by a girl, probably a number.

"Eww." I said

"Hmm… Awkward he doesn't get things like that, it's like OHH…" He complained.

NOW I KNOW WHERE HE'S FROM!

"Hey aren't you Sakura in chemistry class?" Damn he beat me…

"Yea and you are?" I asked politely

"Why, my lady, you're looking at the Other Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke over there is younger than me." He explained.

"Why are you in the 10th grade?" I said

"Got left back." He said simply.

Damn now I feel stupid…

"Sorry, I didn't mean too" I quickly said.

"It's OK. If you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

"Detention."

"You came early to detention?"

"I'm new around here, so I don't really know how it goes."

"Well then I gotta get going, see you around." And with that he left.

* * *

Just then one by one the girls walked in. After a good while the teacher came in and said no talking. Somehow these girls were deaf. Ino started off,

"I don't why but I talked to Sasuke today and he said he's not cheat on me…"

_Ino pulled Sasuke aside and he towered over head a good head's worth._

_"Ino, what is this about?"_

_"Some girl at gym today said that you're dating her, and another girl did too. So I'm just wondering are you cheating on me?"_

_"Babe, I would never cheat on you! You're my one and only. Those girls are just jealous of what they can't have."_

"He's was like; Babe, I would never cheat on you!" Ino said

"You're my one and only." Tenten continued.

"Those girls are just jealous of what they can't have." Hinata finished.

Okay how dense can they get?

"Okay how dense can you get? He only says Babe to you and that he won't mess up your name and he knew you guys would never talk to each other so dated each and everyone of you." I stated while studying.

"And how do you know all of this?" Tenten asked.

"I have my connections." I stated simply.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked.

"Sak-" Just then the teacher came in and quickly said 'No Talking'

"Sak-" Again 'No Talking'

* * *

My mom entered my room stealing my favorite sweater from my closet, and said once more; 'I'll be late home dear, so wait up!', but something was added on that was never there before; 'And oh! You have a friend downstairs!' with that I went downstairs and I found Tenten there, along with Ino and Hinata.

"Two questions. One, Why are you guys here? Two, how'd you find my house?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and said all at once, "Sasuke Uchiha must die"

Somehow we ended up with a nice plan, The Old Stick Women-supplement-in-the-MEN-supplement.

* * *

Ino slowly went into the gym with women-supplement in her bag. Once she got to Sasuke Uchiha's bag, she quickly went to get the men-supplement and open it and placed the estrogen in the there and quickly resealed it.

"Hey there babe!"

"Shit, Hi there Sasuke! I'm just wondering, what's that?" pointing to the Male-supplement, as if she was 5.

"Oh that? That's my muscle juice! The coach said it helps build up muscle." Sasuke said, getting his water-bottle and ready to mix up the powder and the water.

"Really? I think you should double up on that, because you're losing some." With a kiss goodbye she walked off. Sasuke quickly poured 4 cups into his bottle.

Let it be known Operation SUMD Has Begun.

* * *

Okay thrid chapter, I could make more if want to but i'm HUNGY! anywho if the movie line isn't correct please help me.

R&R it's good foryour health!


End file.
